Fluorescent light fixtures have literally been around for years and are commonly used in schools, commercial buildings and even some residential buildings. Fluorescent lights generally are used because they are often cheaper than incandescent lights, and can provide greater output. Thus, it may be more energy efficient and cost-effective to use a fluorescent light fixture.
The standard type of fluorescent light is referred to as the “T12” lamp. These lamps are generally long. However, in recent years, newer “T8” and “T5” lamps have been developed as well. The T5 and T8 lamps can realize substantial energy savings over T12 lamps and can have extended lamp operating life. However, the T5 are generally shorter than the conventional T12 lamps. (The T8 lamps may be the same size as the T12 lamps). Thus, if it very difficult for a user to retrofit an existing T12 fixture with T8 or T5 lamps. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new type of system that will allow a building owner to retrofit his or her existing T12 fluorescent light fixtures with either T8 or T5 lamps. Such a device is disclosed herein.